New Beginnings and Old Rivals
by neonchain
Summary: first time submission-tails is starting to grow a little and the kid sonic brought back home from the forest is more that he claims. read it tell me what you thought about the idea, but remember that I'm a little new at this, so go easy. rating will probably change over time. female tailsXrobotnik


Sitting on a hill covered with thick emerald blades of grass under the clear sky whose azure reflection could be seen on the surface of the lake along with that of the neighboring mountains, were two figures enjoying the warm spring breeze. A petite young vixen, tails waving in the wind, leaned against a handsome young man who held her and whispered to her promises of an undying love.

"If only this moment could last forever." she sighed.

"Even if it can't last forever we can still engrave this memory into our hearts." came the reply as he moved to embrace his companion. As he held her in his arms, and their eyes met, they brought their lips closer and...

She awoke as her head connected with floor. Looking around in a moment of confusion, Milly "Tails" Prower, realized she had fallen out her bed. Her dream ended, she got up and headed for the kitchen.

_ Why do I keep having these dreams?_ she thought, _I've never had dreams like this before._ These new dreams lately had coming to every night since just before her twelfth birthday,they confused her to no end. She had also started to get nervous around her friends and had begun meticulously cleaning and brushing her fur every morning. She had never cared before but whenever Sonic of the others would compliment her on the look of her coat she would feel a surge a pride.

Coming into the kitchen it was obvious that sonic had been through already, the frying pan lay in the sink still covered in bits of egg, a glass of milk was left half empty next to a plate with a partially finished meal. So after a brief meal of eggs and toast she went about cleaning the kitchen as usual before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Turning the water on and stepping into the shower she felt a little better, but she was still uneasy. Lathering up her fur, she felt the curves she had developed. _I'm not going to be able to hide it for much longer the way things are going, _she thought. Such thoughts weren't uncommon for her lately and had a way of making her cry with the fears they brought along with them. She knew they didn't make sense, after all Sonic wouldn't just stop being her friend if he found out she was a girl, would he?

She got out of the shower and began the rest of her morning cleanup routine (as she called it), and went to her workshop. She needed a distraction, something to keep her from thinking about what she couldn't prevent from happening, and how it might change her way of life. Her projects were perfect for just that.

As she began working on new machine she heard the front door open and a familiar voice call her.

"Hey Tails I got someone for you to meet." It was Sonic coming home after his morning run in the forest. Sighing she got up from her bench and walked back upstairs to the front door.

"I met this kid alone in the forest Tails," the blue hedgehog said smiling, "Since he doesn't have any were to go I decided to let him stay with us." The kid Sonic was referring to was a nice looking young man, looking only slightly older than herself, lean with glasses and a somewhat attractive yet familiar face. In a way he almost looked like a youthful Dr. Robotnik, lacking the stressed, angry, worn out look of the recently deceased mad genius.

When asked his name the youth nervously replied, "Ivan Kintrobro, and you are?"

"Tails." she managed to say, though barely audible. She wasn't sure why, but this young man had her unable to speak, and set her heart racing in a way nothing else ever had.

**THREE WEEKS PRIOR**

Dr. Ivo Robotnik staggered through the wreckage of his most recent attempt to conquer Mobius. Having only just regained consciousness a few hours ago in the emergency evacuation unit he had unknowingly sealed himself in during the explosion, he already knew based on the season that it had to have been at least three months since the infernal hedgehog and that foxboy pilot of his defeated him yet again.

_ It's become clear to me that I am simply to old for this, _he thought, _I'm just not what I was thirty years ago._ Thirty years ago... That gave him an idea, something devious yet brilliant. If successful, after conquering Mobius, he could potentially rule forever, rather than choosing an hier when the time._ I could build a new machine,_ came the thought, _to make me younger, to make me like I was when I was twenty perhaps. I had so much energy for my endeavors then, but I wasted my youth on trying to help the people, when I could've taken the world so easily. There's no way that hedgehog or anyone else could've been around to stop me then._

It was time to begin. He began the process of finding anything salvageable from the wreckage that might be of use, in only a weeks time he had completed his work.

_ This is it, I can start again, perhaps even befriend that hedgehog to eliminate him easier._

This plan was a good one. Once he used this machine he would be a younger man again, able to think faster, have more energy, make himself a new legacy with a new name.

Nothing could go wrong...

**THE FOREST NEAR SONIC AND TAILS HOUSE**

A younger (much younger than he planned) Ivo Robotnik was sitting under a tree in the forest stomache growling, wishing he would have put more thought into the plan ahead of time. A name for instance would have been a good start, however at the moment he couldn't concentrate on anything very well so Ivan Kintrobro would have to do.

_It's a stupid name but I'm sure it will be enough for now._ he thought to himself. His machine was supposed to put him in his mid-twenties, however due to a power surge that also rendered the machine unsalvageable, he was now in his mid-teens. _Reliving puberty is not something I wanted, but it's better than becoming an infant. _he had thought.

He liked his new voice as it brought back memories of friends and times now gone, but this annoyed as well. Nostalgia was something he was never fond of after he began his attempts at world conquest. Friends had abandoned him, his fiancé left him, he became bitter. Had that annoying pincushion not appeared he could've succeeded, he could've had everything.

As he began to cry, remembering what he lost, the price for his conquest, a certain blue hedgehog heard him and came to see what he could do.

"Hey kid you alright?" asked Sonic not knowing that he spoke to one time nemesis.

Seeing an opportunity, Ivo, or rather Ivan, as he would claim, replied "I'm alone, I have no family or friends, nowhere to stay, and I haven't eaten in a week." despite simply trying to get the hedgehog to allow him to follow him home, he said all of this with real tears, and realized for a brief moment, that not a word of what he said to the hedgehog was a lie. He really needed help, but he could accept Sonics help while also plotting against him, as he reasoned. So after asking his name, sonic brought Ivan to his house with an offer to stay with him and his friend Tails. How could he refuse...

**SONIC AND TAILS HOUSE**

Sonic called from the front door of the house for Tails. He had said that Ivan would be sharing a room with him. As he made his way into the front hall Tails saw Ivan and offered a brief nod and a tiny nervous looking smile. It was strange but there was something different about the foxboy that Ivan couldn't quite place, he was not the same as he was only a few months past. As Tails asked his name he realized what it was that was different. Tails was not a foxBOY, but a foxGIRL, a VIXEN. In only four and a half short months Tails had begun developing into the woman she would become. _She's beautiful,_ thought Ivan.

Suddenly very nervous Ivan stated his and was able to ask hers. The barely audible response didn't matter as he already knew. As they looked into each others eyes, they both began blush. His heart aflutter as it hadn't been in years the boy thought_, Sonic refered to her as a boy, how could he not know?_


End file.
